stripdueling
by bobsmith85
Summary: tea wants to get a little bit more interesting, will atem accept the challenge
1. Chapter 1

**THE **_**LEGEND **_**OF**

_**TIME **_

**Chapter one**

**The future on earth had become a place full of portals, where they could make you travel in any dimension in the past or future. So now only one person can save us with his hover board because of the things it does, like being able to stop ageing and going up to 10,000 miles per hour. But there is a problem, he must stop the**

**Legendary time warriors of chaos before closing the portals. Let's meet our character first he wears a black jacket blue jeans a cool top and his name is name is Ulysses oh I almost forgot **

**He carries a laser cutlass. **

**Chapter two**

**His journey to the forbidden portal is a very dangerous mission. There will be creatures on the way. I don't think they are happy being**

**locked up in cages for a thousand years then they broke out. "He his on his way" I said "here he comes on the hover board". **

"**Nice to see you" ****He said to us.**

**Chapter three**

"**Well are you going to save us Ulysses you are the only one" everyone asked. "Hum is that a trick question of course I will" said Ulysses. Much later "oh great I am meant to go and save everyone I know in my town iiI" shouted Ulysses**

**.the next morning was quiet as Ulysses went off to a dangerous turbo race in Tobona. Wow the crowd was crazy about it everyone in Tobona went really mad. **

**Chapter four**

"**Racers get in passions READY STADY GO" shouted the man. "You think you can win this**

**Ulysses with the purple panther ha you couldn't**

**beat a snail" said a racer. (A mean one two) "I think she's the fastest one you will ever see **

**3 hour later "why did I lose I want the £10 billon credits" shouted the racer. "You I would like to ask what is your name" asked Ulysses. "My name is Sinbone and I wanted to win" shouted Sinbone. "Well if you help me on my quest I will**

**give 50% of it to you" said Ulysses. **

**Chapter five**

"**What kind of quest is it well I say deal" said Sinbone quickly. "Let's go then to the cave of **

**Shadows" shouted Ulysses. "Cave of shadows what do you mean cave of shadows asked sinbone ****nervously. I know I won't like it but we have to go I excepted".**

**Chapter six**

**3days later "Finally here at the cave of shadows. My word it looks amazing, but is so scary" said Ulysses. **

"**Hello how can this be amazing it is a big cave with weird spooky sounds" said Sinbone. "Oh but you don't understand I can see through it and I see a beautiful creature" explained Ulysses. So they went in to find a missing piece of map to find the time warriors of chaos. "Well I am scared of this cave it is very creepy" shouted Sinbone. "Stop you're whining and get a look at this beauty it is huge" whispered Ulysses. "What in the world is that thing oh no it's awake oh no" screamed Sinbone.**

**Chapter seven**

"**ROAR!" boomed the creature. It was as big as two lizards the teeth were shaped like three cocktail sticks strapped together his tails were like scorpions with deadly venom. "RUN you fool why are you staring at it like that Ulysses" said Sinbone. "It's not moving its trapped that's why I am not running away. Look the map it's on the stone" said Ulysses. "With two warning on it this creature is a two headed laser dragon .if this map is removed the dragon will be released" shouted Sinbone. **

**Chapter eight**

"**Don't be such a baby Sinbone .I have a plan to stop the creature escaping" explained Ulysses. "Oh great I am doomed with you next to me" said Sinbone. Much later. "Aargh! Run Sinbone .Take that beastie" shouted Ulysses. Zap swoosh bang boom! "Rooooaaarrr" screamed the dragon in pain as Ulysses cut off one of his tails.**

**He still had one left. "Come on Ulysses get out of here before he gets you" boomed Sinbone.**

**Chapter nine**

**Much later. "If it wasn't for you Sinbone I could have been dead in seconds" said Ulysses. "Thank you Ulysses it was nothing I only pushed you out of the way of the laser beam" explained Sinbone. "Wow you saved the hero you're amazing. Oh Ulysses this is for you for returning to our village" Said the young boy. "Thanks it's a nice looking machine thing I like it" replied Ulysses. "I call it Gizmos he is a helping robot" the boy explained what it did. **

**Chapter ten**

"**Well I have the piece of the map that I won 4 hours ago now where to next. The island of treasures and knowledge" said Ulysses. "We must go before it is too late and think of all the treasures we will get" whispered Sinbone. "Shush we can go to the place in 5 minutes. You do know they have fierce creatures" replied Ulysses. So they went.**

**Chapter eleven**

"**Look there are fierce creatures in the trees. No there just monkeys and weasels that talk. What how do you talk?" asked Sinbone. "HI my name is Marty and he is Buck my best friend .the weasel with the one eye and eye patch" said Marty. "You didn't answer his question yet" said Ulysses. "Oh we talk by the knowledge .We were humans but we changed after a month" replied Buck. "What this is not bad luck the treasure yippee. I am rich filthy rich yes" shouted Sinbone. "Well do you know that we can help you on your quest? We have a piece of map" said Marty and Buck. "Ok thanks. This piece will help to take us on our journey to the evil lands" said Ulysses. "I shall go by my self "**

**Chapter twelve**

**Three hours later "I am back .Go now and Sinbone can get crystals for him self" said Ulysses. When they arrive "Look crystals everywhere .Wait Sinbone don't touch them you will freeze to death shouted everyone. The piece of map is frozen see" shouted Ulysses. "How do we get the map piece Ulysses" asked Marty. "I know, Gizmos we need your help .Can you get the piece of map with something?" replied Ulysses.**

**Chapter thirteen**

"**Be we zzz" replied Gizmos which means yes in his language. "Thanks I give you oil if you do it **

" **Said Ulysses. "ULYSSES! Help the place is exploding. Let's get out now" screamed Sinbone. "Mahaa you're dead now Ulysses .That kills you haaaa" said the time warrior woman. "I am right here you goon .You can't kill me or my friends" explained Ulysses. "Fine I will kill you by a fight now .Are you brave enough to do it" shouted the time warrior woman. "Ok I accept your challenge now bring it on, time goony" replied Ulysses. "You what! Now you're going get it. Take this you hero or maybe you're a zero" laughed the time warrior. Clank bang zoom boom swoop they battled till the time warrior lost and disappeared. **

**Chapter fourteen **

"**Where to next? Oh dear not there not the Zangans how can it get any worse than this?" said Ulysses. "What are Zangans and what are they like Ulysses? asked Buck. "They are bad very bad. They are small but fast and attack anyone they see then bash them. they are evil midgets" Ulysses told. "Oh right so do we go on then for the piece of map" asked Sinbone. "Yes but I am going alone to get the piece of map" replied Ulysses. "What do you mean alone you need us more now because we are closer" said Marty. **

**Chapter fifteen **

"**NO I am going alone you wait here I will be back with it" shouted Ulysses. Much later "what is taking him so long to do it" asked Marty. Ulysses comes back." I am back .now we need to go to the volcano of doom and get the stick of wise wisdom" replied Ulysses. "Well we waited three hours and a half for you to get that" shouted Marty. "Calm down Marty we need to go before night fall and then we can get to the next place" ordered Ulysses. "He is right we must go now before night fall or it will be too dark" said Buck. So they went to the volcano of doom to get the piece of map and the stick of wise wisdom. "Ulysses look over there it's a man. Wait where is he we are missing someone Ulysses, Sinbone is gone" shouted Marty. "MA HAAAA remember me Ulysses your old buddy Capen zero" said the man. **

**Chapter sixteen **

"**What are you doing here Capen I said to be gone from the planet for ever and ever" shouted Ulysses in anger. "So I live here, you can't take my home from me that's why I became a time warrior. Thanks to the time warriors I am free to come here" replied Capen. "No you are not, now let us get to the stick of wisdom" screamed Marty and Buck. "Well then you don't want to save Sinbone over there" said Capin.**

"**Don't worry Sinbone Marty and Buck will save you" shouted Ulysses. **

"**WILL THEY?" said Capin with a delightful yet evil smile.**

**Chapter seventeen **

"**WHAT do you mean me and Buck will save him we need to get him from the water" said Marty. "Exactly you save him I will go up after Capen. Hey I am going to get you Capen for what you did" explained Ulysses. "ARGHHH wait Ulysses it is me and I have come to give you this message. Don't follow him go right not left **

**or you will be challenged" shouted Xid. "Xid why shouldn't I challenge him he is the bad guy .If I don't it will be wrong not to?" asked Ulysses.**

"**Because if you do follow you will be turned to dust. Go to the right not the left Ulysses" replied Xid. "HOW did you know I could do that you little brat, never mind" said Capen. **

**Chapter eighteen **

**Capen ran through a portal and disappeared **

"**Hey you up there, we need help! Fast now, please come on" shouted Marty.**

"**I am coming guys don't worry" said Xid in a loud voice. **

**So Ulysses went the different way to the stick and got the piece of map. "Awesome guys we only need three more pieces" shouted Ulysses.**

**Despite his victory shout, a part of him wished he could have stopped Capen and change him back.**

**Chapter nineteen**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE **_**LEGEND **_**OF**

_**TIME **_

**Chapter one**

**The future on earth had become a place full of portals, where they could make you travel in any dimension in the past or future. So now only one person can save us with his hover board because of the things it does, like being able to stop ageing and going up to 10,000 miles per hour. But there is a problem, he must stop the**

**Legendary time warriors of chaos before closing the portals. Let's meet our character first he wears a black jacket blue jeans a cool top and his name is name is Ulysses oh I almost forgot **

**He carries a laser cutlass. **

**Chapter two**

**His journey to the forbidden portal is a very dangerous mission. There will be creatures on the way. I don't think they are happy being**

**locked up in cages for a thousand years then they broke out. "He his on his way" I said "here he comes on the hover board". **

"**Nice to see you" ****He said to us.**

**Chapter three**

"**Well are you going to save us Ulysses you are the only one" everyone asked. "Hum is that a trick question of course I will" said Ulysses. Much later "oh great I am meant to go and save everyone I know in my town iiI" shouted Ulysses**

**.the next morning was quiet as Ulysses went off to a dangerous turbo race in Tobona. Wow the crowd was crazy about it everyone in Tobona went really mad. **

**Chapter four**

"**Racers get in passions READY STADY GO" shouted the man. "You think you can win this**

**Ulysses with the purple panther ha you couldn't**

**beat a snail" said a racer. (A mean one two) "I think she's the fastest one you will ever see **

**3 hour later "why did I lose I want the £10 billon credits" shouted the racer. "You I would like to ask what is your name" asked Ulysses. "My name is Sinbone and I wanted to win" shouted Sinbone. "Well if you help me on my quest I will**

**give 50% of it to you" said Ulysses. **

**Chapter five**

"**What kind of quest is it well I say deal" said Sinbone quickly. "Let's go then to the cave of **

**Shadows" shouted Ulysses. "Cave of shadows what do you mean cave of shadows asked sinbone ****nervously. I know I won't like it but we have to go I excepted".**

**Chapter six**

**3days later "Finally here at the cave of shadows. My word it looks amazing, but is so scary" said Ulysses. **

"**Hello how can this be amazing it is a big cave with weird spooky sounds" said Sinbone. "Oh but you don't understand I can see through it and I see a beautiful creature" explained Ulysses. So they went in to find a missing piece of map to find the time warriors of chaos. "Well I am scared of this cave it is very creepy" shouted Sinbone. "Stop you're whining and get a look at this beauty it is huge" whispered Ulysses. "What in the world is that thing oh no it's awake oh no" screamed Sinbone.**

**Chapter seven**

"**ROAR!" boomed the creature. It was as big as two lizards the teeth were shaped like three cocktail sticks strapped together his tails were like scorpions with deadly venom. "RUN you fool why are you staring at it like that Ulysses" said Sinbone. "It's not moving its trapped that's why I am not running away. Look the map it's on the stone" said Ulysses. "With two warning on it this creature is a two headed laser dragon .if this map is removed the dragon will be released" shouted Sinbone. **

**Chapter eight**

"**Don't be such a baby Sinbone .I have a plan to stop the creature escaping" explained Ulysses. "Oh great I am doomed with you next to me" said Sinbone. Much later. "Aargh! Run Sinbone .Take that beastie" shouted Ulysses. Zap swoosh bang boom! "Rooooaaarrr" screamed the dragon in pain as Ulysses cut off one of his tails.**

**He still had one left. "Come on Ulysses get out of here before he gets you" boomed Sinbone.**

**Chapter nine**

**Much later. "If it wasn't for you Sinbone I could have been dead in seconds" said Ulysses. "Thank you Ulysses it was nothing I only pushed you out of the way of the laser beam" explained Sinbone. "Wow you saved the hero you're amazing. Oh Ulysses this is for you for returning to our village" Said the young boy. "Thanks it's a nice looking machine thing I like it" replied Ulysses. "I call it Gizmos he is a helping robot" the boy explained what it did. **

**Chapter ten**

"**Well I have the piece of the map that I won 4 hours ago now where to next. The island of treasures and knowledge" said Ulysses. "We must go before it is too late and think of all the treasures we will get" whispered Sinbone. "Shush we can go to the place in 5 minutes. You do know they have fierce creatures" replied Ulysses. So they went.**

**Chapter eleven**

"**Look there are fierce creatures in the trees. No there just monkeys and weasels that talk. What how do you talk?" asked Sinbone. "HI my name is Marty and he is Buck my best friend .the weasel with the one eye and eye patch" said Marty. "You didn't answer his question yet" said Ulysses. "Oh we talk by the knowledge .We were humans but we changed after a month" replied Buck. "What this is not bad luck the treasure yippee. I am rich filthy rich yes" shouted Sinbone. "Well do you know that we can help you on your quest? We have a piece of map" said Marty and Buck. "Ok thanks. This piece will help to take us on our journey to the evil lands" said Ulysses. "I shall go by my self "**

**Chapter twelve**

**Three hours later "I am back .Go now and Sinbone can get crystals for him self" said Ulysses. When they arrive "Look crystals everywhere .Wait Sinbone don't touch them you will freeze to death shouted everyone. The piece of map is frozen see" shouted Ulysses. "How do we get the map piece Ulysses" asked Marty. "I know, Gizmos we need your help .Can you get the piece of map with something?" replied Ulysses.**

**Chapter thirteen**

"**Be we zzz" replied Gizmos which means yes in his language. "Thanks I give you oil if you do it **

" **Said Ulysses. "ULYSSES! Help the place is exploding. Let's get out now" screamed Sinbone. "Mahaa you're dead now Ulysses .That kills you haaaa" said the time warrior woman. "I am right here you goon .You can't kill me or my friends" explained Ulysses. "Fine I will kill you by a fight now .Are you brave enough to do it" shouted the time warrior woman. "Ok I accept your challenge now bring it on, time goony" replied Ulysses. "You what! Now you're going get it. Take this you hero or maybe you're a zero" laughed the time warrior. Clank bang zoom boom swoop they battled till the time warrior lost and disappeared. **

**Chapter fourteen **

"**Where to next? Oh dear not there not the Zangans how can it get any worse than this?" said Ulysses. "What are Zangans and what are they like Ulysses? asked Buck. "They are bad very bad. They are small but fast and attack anyone they see then bash them. they are evil midgets" Ulysses told. "Oh right so do we go on then for the piece of map" asked Sinbone. "Yes but I am going alone to get the piece of map" replied Ulysses. "What do you mean alone you need us more now because we are closer" said Marty. **

**Chapter fifteen **

"**NO I am going alone you wait here I will be back with it" shouted Ulysses. Much later "what is taking him so long to do it" asked Marty. Ulysses comes back." I am back .now we need to go to the volcano of doom and get the stick of wise wisdom" replied Ulysses. "Well we waited three hours and a half for you to get that" shouted Marty. "Calm down Marty we need to go before night fall and then we can get to the next place" ordered Ulysses. "He is right we must go now before night fall or it will be too dark" said Buck. So they went to the volcano of doom to get the piece of map and the stick of wise wisdom. "Ulysses look over there it's a man. Wait where is he we are missing someone Ulysses, Sinbone is gone" shouted Marty. "MA HAAAA remember me Ulysses your old buddy Capen zero" said the man. **

**Chapter sixteen **

"**What are you doing here Capen I said to be gone from the planet for ever and ever" shouted Ulysses in anger. "So I live here, you can't take my home from me that's why I became a time warrior. Thanks to the time warriors I am free to come here" replied Capen. "No you are not, now let us get to the stick of wisdom" screamed Marty and Buck. "Well then you don't want to save Sinbone over there" said Capin.**

"**Don't worry Sinbone Marty and Buck will save you" shouted Ulysses. **

"**WILL THEY?" said Capin with a delightful yet evil smile.**

**Chapter seventeen **

"**WHAT do you mean me and Buck will save him we need to get him from the water" said Marty. "Exactly you save him I will go up after Capen. Hey I am going to get you Capen for what you did" explained Ulysses. "ARGHHH wait Ulysses it is me and I have come to give you this message. Don't follow him go right not left **

**or you will be challenged" shouted Xid. "Xid why shouldn't I challenge him he is the bad guy .If I don't it will be wrong not to?" asked Ulysses.**

"**Because if you do follow you will be turned to dust. Go to the right not the left Ulysses" replied Xid. "HOW did you know I could do that you little brat, never mind" said Capen. **

**Chapter eighteen **

**Capen ran through a portal and disappeared **

"**Hey you up there, we need help! Fast now, please come on" shouted Marty.**

"**I am coming guys don't worry" said Xid in a loud voice. **

**So Ulysses went the different way to the stick and got the piece of map. "Awesome guys we only need three more pieces" shouted Ulysses.**

**Despite his victory shout, a part of him wished he could have stopped Capen and change him back.**

**Chapter nineteen**


End file.
